Sempre Existe Um Caminho
by Sanetoki-san
Summary: Quando se perde tudo que se ama, e nada mais faz sentido. Quando não se tem mais ninguém ao seu lado, e a solidão assombra seu coração. Restam apenas duas soluções: lutar para sair das trevas ou se entregar a elas, desistir... A 2 é mt mais tentadora...
1. Chapter 1

**Sempre existe um caminho**

**Capitulo 1 – O fim**

Quando se perde tudo que se ama, e nada mais faz sentido. Quando não se tem mais ninguém ao seu lado, e a solidão assombra seu coração. Restam apenas duas soluções: lutar para sair das trevas ou se entregar a elas, desistir... A segunda é muito mais tentadora e fácil...

†

†

**Quando tudo está perdido**

**Sempre existe um caminho**

**Quando tudo está perdido**

**Sempre existe uma luz**

**Mas não me diga isso**

**Hoje a tristeza não é passageira**

**Hoje fiquei com febre a tarde inteira**

**E quando chegar a noite**

**Cada estrela parecerá uma lágrima**

†

Era mais uma nebulosa tarde na grande e agitada megalópole. Era perto das dezesseis horas, horário de pouco movimento. Ninguém nas ruas. Ninguém para ser testemunha do ato imprudente de uma jovem atordoada. Ela segura-se nos gélidos cabos de aço, e olha a correnteza, metros abaixo de seus pés. Trajava um fino vestido negro até o meio da canela. Pele pálida e rosto úmido das lagrimas, pareciam fazer uma composição com seus cabelos e olhos negros. A expressão de profunda amargura em seu delicado rosto apenas dava um tom mais sem vida a púbere. Respirou fundo e olhou a sua volta. Ninguém. Talvez fosse isso que ela desejava. Alguém que se importasse com ela, que a impedisse de tal ato. Mas não havia viva alma naquela ponte. Olhou para o céu. O sol estava escondido atrás das nuvens. Parecia que uma forte tempestade estava pra vir. – Ótimo! – disse a garota para si mesma antes de voltar os olhos para baixo. Com a tempestade ninguém se atreveria a sair de sua confortável toca atrás de uma adolescente desaparecida. Fechou os olhos e puxou o ar para seus pulmões com força. Era a ultima vez que sentiria ele entrando. Impulsionou o corpo para frente e saltou. Em poucos segundos sentiu o impacto de seu frágil corpo na água congelante. – é o fim! – disse para si mais uma vez. Permaneceu submersa até o ar de seus pulmões esgotar. Emergir? Não! Isso não estava em seus planos. Continuou com o ato insano. Logo perdeu a consciência...

†

**Queria ser como os outros **

**E rir das desgraças da vida**

**Ou fingir estar sempre bem**

**Ver a leveza das coisas com humor**

**Mas não me diga isso!**

**É só hoje e isso passa...**

**Só me deixe aqui quieto**

**Isso passa.**

**Amanhã é outro dia**

**Não é?**

†

Estava em uma grande rocha próxima a beira da água. Admirava o céu nebuloso. A leve e fria brisa parecia acariciar suas longas madeixas negras. Trajava um longo casaco preto até os pés. Calsa e sapatos da mesma cor. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazia ali. Alias não fazia absolutamente nada. Hora ou outra algum pensamento lhe ocorria, mas logo era afastado. Posou seus olhos sobre uma púbere do lado de fora das grades de proteção da gigantesca ponte. – Mas que diabos ela esta fazendo lá? – foi à única coisa que teve tempo de pensar antes que a visse desabar e chocar-se com o liquido frio. Por um momento pensou que ela havia mergulhado. Mas logo seu inocente pensamento desapareceu ao notar que não havia emergido. – Maldição! – Desistiu de achar uma resposta lógica para aquilo. Retirou seu longo casaco e a camisa. Tinha outros planos para aqueles tecidos. Mergulhou.

†

**Eu nem sei por que me sinto assim**

**Vem de repente um anjo triste perto de mim**

**E essa febre que não passa**

**E meu sorriso sem graça**

**Não me dê atenção**

**Mas obrigado por pensar em mim.**

†

Pousou o corpo da púbere sobre uma rocha com a superfície mais regular. Não tinha muito tempo. Talvez não tivesse mais tempo algum. O coração não batia. Ela não respirava. O desespero tomou conta de seu corpo. – Ela... Morreu..? – Era apenas uma desconhecida, certo? Sim, mas mesmo não sabendo quem fosse era horrível ter um cadáver em seus braços. Aquelas aulas de primeiros socorros que ele próprio havia intitulado de 'pura perda de tempo' faziam sentido naquele momento. Pressionou suas mãos sobre o peito da jovem algumas vezes. A massagem cardíaca não fez efeito algum. – Só restou uma alternativa... – disse para si mesmo encurvando seu corpo sobre a carcaça a sua frente. Tampou o nariz dela e abriu seus lábios. Sentiu seu rosto ferver mas não era hora para pensar em bobagens. Soprou o ar para dentro dela. Ela tossiu. Forçou-a a virar o rosto. Sentiu um alivio incalculável ao vê-la cuspir toda aquela água. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Ajudou a sentar-se. Viu o olhar reprovador da púbere sobre ele mas não deu importância. Ela estava viva, e isso era o que importava. Pegou sua camisa e enxugou o rosto pálido da moça. Seus lábios estavam roxos. Assim como a região abaixo dos olhos. Olhando bem, ela estava toda roxa. Mas naquelas regiões parecia mais. Ela continuava muda, enquanto ele tirava o excesso de água do seu corpo. Talvez não conseguisse falar devido ao frio intenso. Sua carcaça tremia e podia-se ouvir seus dentes batendo. Colocou sobre ela seu longo casaco. Notou que sua mandíbula parou, mas continuava a tremer. Aquele silêncio o estava matando. Ou talvez fosse o frio...

†

**Quando tudo está perdido**

**Sempre existe uma luz**

**Quando tudo está perdido**

**Sempre existe um caminho**

**Quando tudo está perdido**

**Eu me sinto tão sozinho**

**Quando tudo está perdido**

**Não quero mais ser quem sou.**

†

– você esta bem..? "_Por que diabos eu perguntei isso? É claro que ela não esta bem!_"

– eu pareço bem..? – a garota não demonstrava nenhum sentimento. O que assustou um pouco o jovem.

– Iie!...Mas...

– por que me salvou? – sua voz saiu tão fria quanto aquelas águas.

– não deveria?

– Iie...

– então foi o que pensei... Estava tentando se matar não estava..?

– Hai! E você atrapalhou!

– feh!... Garota estúpida... Por que diabos quer acabar com sua vida? Vai deixar sua família triste... Pense na sua mãe! – ela permaneceu muda, fitando o rapaz. Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas que vagarosamente cortavam seu rosto. O liquido quente e precioso parecia uma lamina rasgando sua delicada pele. Era desconfortável vê-la assim. Ele a puxou contra seu corpo e a abraçou pela cintura. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar mas não deu atenção, a abraçou mais forte enquanto sentia as lagrimas dela escorrerem por seu peito.

– minha mãe morreu... – disse ainda chorando.

– mas e seus outros parentes? Hum..? – ele afagava o encharcado cabelo da púbere que não parava de chorar.

– toda a minha família foi assassinada...

†

Uma sorridente púbere adentra em um templo quase que saltitando. Vestia um fresco vestido rosa bebe. Cabelos presos com um palito e suave maquiagem. O sol brilhava forte. Mas a brisa fresca e o cheiro suave de sakuras tornavam o ambiente agradável. Parou em frente à porta de sua casa. Seus olhos arregalaram ao constatar que a mesma estava caída ao chão. Seu coração disparou. – Okaa-san? Jii-san? Souta-kun? – gritou enquanto dirigia-se a cozinha. – "_Okaa-san deveria estar aqui.._" – Subiu as escadas e teve uma visão do que pra ela era o inferno. Seus entes caídos em poças de sangue. Todos mortos. Todos... Chorou por um tempo debruçada sobre o cadáver da mãe. Quando os músculos de seu rosto doíam cessou as lagrimas. Nenhuma dor física seria maior que a dor que sentia em seu coração. Levantou-se caminhou até fora da residência e chamou a policia. Desde então nunca mais esboçou um sorriso. Por mais falso que fosse. Limitou-se em falar apenas o necessário. Afastou todas as amigas. Tornou-se uma casca vazia desprovida de sentimentos. Apenas alimentava a amargura de estar sozinha no mundo sem mais ninguém que a amasse. Depois de um mês do ocorrido passou a alimentar também o desejo de sua própria morte. Sentia que não pertencia mais aquele mundo. Sentia sua alma acorrentada à tristeza. Queria se libertar. Queria deixar de sofrer. Queria deixar de sentir... Deixou que seu coração se enchesse de trevas. Jogou todas as suas roupas coloridas e cheias de vida fora. Mudou para o tom fúnebre. Preto, azul marinho e raras vezes o vinho. Nunca mais foi a praia. Sua pele que um dia fora corada empalideceu. Havia perdido o gosto pela vida. Desprezou a felicidade. E passou a viver nas sombras.

†

**Mas não me diga isso**

**Não me dê atenção**

**E obrigado por pensar em mim...**

†

_(Legião Urbana – A via Láctea)_

_Domo!_

_Primeiro capitulo on-line! O que acharam? Triste né T-T eu adorei escrever essa fiction... eu gosto muito de drama vai ter 4 capítulos. É a fic é curta mesmo... é a mais curta que eu já escrevi... nhaa to tão feliz xD minha quinta fic! E já ta prontinha \o/ curioso né? A minha primeira (Pra sempre do seu lado) ainda não acabou e QUINTA historia já! Coisas que só a Bubu entende... Acho que todos entenderam o porquê do 1º capitulo se chamar "O fim" né? Nhaa quanto a musica... eu amo Legião (olhinhos brilhando) e combino tanto com o capitulo - e foi essa musica me inspirou para o nome da fic. Quem nunca ouviu eu recomendo! É muito linda! Vou indo..._

_Kissus!_

_Sanetoki-san_

**Se achar que esse capitulo é digno, onegai deixe uma review...**

**Se achar que esse capitulo esta um lixo, onegai deixe uma review... para que eu possa melhorar...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Atenção a fic passou de rated T para M pra depois ninguem dizer q foi induzido a se matar! e tbm pq eu nao coloco sensura ou seja a linguagem as vezes fica um pouco pesada mas nd q fique mt chulo ok? era soh..._

**Sempre existe um caminho**

**Capitulo 2 – O caminho**

Quando se perde tudo que se ama, e nada mais faz sentido. Quando não se tem mais ninguém ao seu lado, e a solidão assombra seu coração. Restam apenas duas soluções: lutar para sair das trevas ou se entregar a elas, desistir... A segunda é muito mais tentadora e fácil...

†

†

O jovem a abraçou mais forte. Sabia perfeitamente como ela se sentia. Também tivera sua família arrancada. Mas com ele foi diferente. Não foram todos de uma vez. Ele teve tempo para aceitar a idéia. Aceitar. Era isso que a púbere precisava fazer. E foi isso que ele disse a ela.

– é inaceitável... – respondeu melancólica se desprendendo o jovem e limpando o rosto.

– sei que é difícil... Mas não pode se matar...

– por quê?

– não vai poder ver sua família nunca mais... Você vai pro inferno...

– eu já estou no inferno... Minha alma já morreu... Sou só um corpo vazio vagando perdida nesse mundo...

– minha ex-namorada que não tinha alma! – falou divertido na intenção de fazê-la melhorar. – e eu to falando serio!

A expressão dela melhorou. Mas como já esperava, não sorriu. Ele levantou e fez sinal para ela levantar também. – já anoiteceu, vamos acabar congelando aqui! Vem! – ele segurou a mão dela e com certa dificuldade subiram as pedras chegando assim à avenida movimentada.

– aonde esta me levando?

– no momento eu estava te afastando da água! Vai saber o que passa na sua mente suicida!

– bah!

– você mora por aqui?

– Iie!

– então vamos pra minha casa...

– Iie! Eu vou pra MINHA casa!

– então eu te levo!

– Iie! Vou sozinha!

– não acho seguro te deixar sozinha...

– por que se importa tanto comigo? Não sabe nem meu nome...

– o meu é Sanetoki Inu Yasha.. E o seu?

– eu fiz uma pergunta, 'Inu Yasha'!

– eu também...

– Higurashi Kagome... Satisfeito agora responda a minha pergunta! – estava ficando bastante irritada. Há muito não conversa tanto tempo com alguém. Aquilo realmente a estava deixando desconcertada.

– por que somos parecidos...

– iie, não somos 'nada' parecidos!

– também já tentei suicídio... Acho que já contei que perdi minha família também, né?

A garota emudeceu mais uma vez. Ele também tentou desistir? Por mais estranho que parecece isso a confortava. Ele não a achava louca, afinal era como ela. Pequenas gotículas começaram a cair sobre o solo e logo se transformaram em uma chuva torrencial.

– Maldição! Vamos pra minha casa!

– não vou pra sua casa!

– vai ficar doente debaixo dessa chuva! Você mesma disse que mora longe! Minha casa é a duas quadras daqui! – segurou firme a mão da jovem e puxou. A púbere esperneou todo o caminho mas pela décima vez naquela tarde perdeu as palavras. Estava diante de uma mansão imensa. Foi arrastada pelo enorme jardim e empurrada para dentro de uma grande sala. Olhou a sua volta boquiaberta. Pensava que casas desse tipo só existissem em filmes. Logo foi arrancada de seus pensamentos por um homem que aparentava ser o mordomo.

– Inu Yasha-sama? O que houve? – perguntou o criado entregando algumas toalhas para ambos.

– será que ta chovendo pra caralho? Ah... Acho que não... – respondeu ironicamente o rapaz. – não gosto quando faz perguntas tolas, Jaken! Prepare o melhor quarto de hospedes que temos, a senhorita Higurashi ira dormir aqui!

– hei! Você por acaso perguntou se eu queria? – disse a menina indignada.

– se eu perguntasse você aceitaria?

– Iie!

– então! – virou-se para o mordomo novamente – o que esta esperando? Vá logo!

– Oi! Será que você não entende? Eu não vou dormir na casa de um cara que eu conheci há duas horas! E pior ainda é suicida!

– Hei! Você também é! – se aproximando mais da púbere – o que acha que pode acontecer? Tem medo de mim..?

– Iie! – disse com a voz firme. O que fez o rapaz arregalar os olhos. – não tenho amor a minha vida! Você devia saber disso!

– então... Qual o problema?

– não quero que pense que sou oferecida... – falou um pouco sem jeito, mas sem corar.

– não acho você oferecida... Acho uma teimosa lunática... Tenha certeza que ninguém ira por os pés no seu quarto...

Inu Yasha começou a subir os infinitos degraus. Parou perto do meio e olhou para a púbere parada no fim da escada. Soltou um longo suspiro antes descer e arrasta-la até o topo.

– solte-me! – gritou a jovem escapando da mão dele

– terceira porta a direita...

– hum..? – ela realmente estava confusa

– seu quarto é a terceira porta a direita... Não vou deixá-la sair nessa tempestade...

– por que tanta preocupação comigo?

– já lhe disse isso... Alem de teimosa é surda? – brincou. A garota estreitou os olhos. Parecia muito irritada. Tinha motivos... Havia tentado dar fim a própria vida mas foi impedia por certo rapaz de longos cabelos negros. Como se não bastasse ter estragado seus planos ainda a arrastara até ali e estava a forçando a permanecer.

– ora seu..!

– tome um banho e jante... Você ta com jeitode quem não como faz tempo... Depois conversamos e eu penso se é seguro deixar você ir pra sua casa. – Antes que pudesse responder o rapaz já havia entrado em um dos cômodos. Ficou por um tempo parada no meio do corredor. Não conseguia se imaginar dormindo na casa de um homem. Principalmente de um que havia acabado de conhecer. Mas sentia-se estranhamente confortável. Era como se ele lhe passasse uma confiança que a fez sentir vontade de viver de novo. Caminhou até o cômodo que Inu Yasha havia lhe indicado. Ao entrar notou que tudo já estava arrumado. – "_como são rápidos!_" – ali deveria trabalhar muitas pessoas. Notou um vestido esticado sobre a cama. Era de um tecido confortável e leve. O que mais a intrigou foi a cor. Preto. Em qual momento Inu Yasha dera ordens para que a roupa fosse preta? Sentiu uma curiosidade infinita. Depois com certeza perguntaria a ele. No momento limitou se a um banho quente e rápido. Voltou a fitar a veste sobre a cama. Vestiu-se e penteou os cabelos. Optou por prendê-los em um coque com um palito. Sentou na cama e esperou o chamado para a refeição.

†

Estava exausto. Sentia seu corpo pesar. Fazia tanto tempo que não nadava daquele jeito. E o rosto triste daquela garota não saia de sua mente. Queria ajudá-la. Queria fazê-la lutar. Queria fazê-la sorrir. Ficou por alguns minutos pensando em algo para fazer com que ela se divertisse. Tinha algo estranho. Nunca havia se importado tanto com alguém. Muito menos com uma desconhecida. Mas de alguma forma parecia que se conheciam há anos. Resolveu ir vê-la.

†

Bateu devagar na porta e ouviu um 'pode entrar' baixinho.

– tudo certo?

– tudo...

– vamos, dessa pra jantar... – o rapaz segurou sua mão e trouxe até a porta do cômodo.

– não to com fome...

– há quanto tempo você não come?

– ...dois dias...

– como pode não estar com fome? Agora você vai comer nem que eu tenha que empurrar pela sua garganta! – ele a puxou para o corredor e começou a arrastá-la até as escadas.

– já disse que não vou comer! Que droga garoto! Hei o que pensa que esta fazendo? – Inu Yasha havia pego-a no colo e descia as escadas com presa.

– se eu te puxasse você ia cair... E como eu sei que não ia descer sozinha... – ele a coloca no ultimo degrau da escada e volta a puxá-la até a sala de jantar.

– ME SOLTA, INU YASHA! JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU COMER!

– Inu Yasha! – uma voz autoritária cruzou a sala e Inu Yasha praticamente congelou. Kagome aproveitou a chance para soltar-se dele.

– o que quer..? – perguntou o rapaz virando-se para traz. Um homem alto de longos cabelos negros e expressão séria, fitava o 'casal' com olhar reprovador. Ele caminhou até eles com cara de poucos amigos.

– já disse pra ser mais gentil com as mulheres... Se ela não esta com fome deixe-a! – sua voz saiu mais como uma ordem.

– não se meta na minha vida, Seshou-Maru! – disse voltando a puxar a garota.

– me larga!

– Inu Yasha pare de dar show! – respondeu autoritário

– ela não come há dias! Eu... Só estou... Preocupado...

– é verdade? – perguntou Seshou-Maru virando-se para a púbere.

– err... É... Mas..

– sente-se! Você esta mesmo com cara quem esta fraca!

– finalmente alguém que concorda comigo... – Inu Yasha suspirou antes de puxar a menina até a mesa e joga-la em uma das cadeiras.

– não adianta não vou comer!

– feh! Já disse que vai comer nem que eu tenha dar na sua boca!

A púbere arregalou os olhos e corou da cabeça aos pés. Só então Inu Yasha se tocou do que havia dito e corou também. Seshou-Maru apenas fitou-os.

– "_q ridículo..._" por que não tentam serem mais educados na mesa! Inu Yasha pare de gritar! E você... É melhor comer... – a voz dele soou tão fria que Kagome sentiu um arrepio pela espinha. Assim que os pratos foram servidos começaram a comer. Kagome encarava a comida e a empurrava de um lado a outro do prato. Até que o rapaz que estava ao seu lado bufou fazendo-a 'acordar' e dar a primeira garfada.

– assim é melhor... – murmurou Inu Yasha.

– droga... Odeio comer obrigada...

– se não te obrigasse você não estaria comendo...

– bah!

Continuaram a refeição em silencio. Logo Seshou-Maru se retirou da mesa. Deixando Inu Yasha e Kagome sós.

– quer mais?

– Iie!

– certo é melhor que você não coma muito mesmo. Se não vai passar mal...

– quem era ele..?

– fala do Seshou-Maru? – ela afirmou com a cabeça. – meu meio irmão...

– ele é mais mandão que você... Como pode?

Ele ignorou o comentário e levantou da mesa dirigindo-se as escadas.

– hei! Você disse que íamos conversar sobre EU voltar pra MINHA casa!

– pensei que já tivesse desistido... Por favor fique aqui essa noite... – ele deu as costas e subiu os degraus

– "_estou mesmo ficando louca... eu ouvi o Inu Yasha dizer 'por favor'? Impossível... sim ele disse 'por favor' e eu ouvi muito bem... acho que não vai ter problema ficar aqui só essa noite... não tem ninguém me esperando em casa mesmo..." _– suspirou desanimada e seguiu o mesmo caminho que o jovem fizera há pouco. Adentrou em seu quarto deitou-se na cama. Ficou observando o teto até pegar no sono

†

Ficou observando o céu da sacada do quarto. Alguém bateu na porta e entrou.

– quem é aquela mulher, irmãozinho?

– não te interessa! – respondeu áspero.

– se não me interessasse acha que teria perdido meu tempo vindo até aqui te perguntar?

– a conheci hoje...

– e já a trouxe pra casa? – indagou indignado.

– ela tentou se matar... Não queria a deixar sozinha...

– é mais um motivo... Ela suicida, você é louco, Inu Yasha? Não a conhece...

– sim eu a conheço muito bem... Será que você poderia me deixar em paz? Quero dormir...

– ela é sua responsabilidade agora...

– como assim?

– você a mantém nesse mundo agora... Lembre-se na primeira oportunidade ela vai tentar de novo! – falou em um tom frio e pôs se a caminhar rumo ao seu aposento.

– como tem tanta certeza?

– ... Foi assim com você... – ele partiu deixando o mancebo só. Apenas com seus pensamentos.

†

†

†

_Domo!_

_O que acharam? Hoje não teve musica T.T mas o próximo capitulo vai ter - falandu em proximo... só queria avisar q este capitulo nao vai ter nada a ver com os proximos ? no modo como eu escrevi sabe, vai ter bem menos dialogo ok! mais uma coisinha notaram q o sobrenome do inu é o meu? se notaram vcs devem estar pensando: q falta de criatividade... mas eu achei q combinou com Inu Yasha soou bem sacou?_

_nyaaa reviewsss!_

A**shley-sesshoumaru **nhaa tu foi a primeira a comentar! Arigatou! q bom q vc gostou! eu tava meio em duvida se alguem ia gostar pq a fic é drama/angust... td bem q esse cap fugiu um pouco do tema... alias fugiu um pouco da fic o.o" certo acho q to ficando confusa ." nao gosta qnd alguem te abraça? eu adoru (olhando pro nada com os olinhos brilhando) amei a reviw! espero q tenha gostado desse cap loco -.- bjoks!

**Sacerdotiza** (sorrindo fito abobada) ebaaa minha fic foi digna d review! agora eu fiquei com pike pra postar mais rapido! espero q tenha gostado desse capitulo tbm... apesar d eu ter pego mais leve no drama... hum... entao vc acha q a kagome e o sesshou fazem um bom casal? (li seu profile)intereçanti... eu to pensando em escrever uma fic com eles - só não sei se vou conseguir... bjux!

**Algum ser** oiii! (se esconde embaixo da mesa) demorei neh? hihi... nem tenho desculpa... nhaa to tao felix! vc comenta em tds minhs fics o/ huhuhu no momento estou lendo 'Anjos negros do passado' assim q eu terminar d ler o cap 4 eu deixo review - bezus!

_Arigatou gozaimasu a tds que deixaram review! E a quem leu e nao deixou mas gostou tbm! entao se esse capitulo for digno de dois minutos de seu precioso tempo deixe uma reviw para essa pobre writer!_

_Bjos, Sanetoki-san_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sempre existe um caminho**

**Capitulo 3 – Conflitos internos p.1**

Quando se perde tudo que se ama, e nada mais faz sentido. Quando não se tem mais ninguém ao seu lado, e a solidão assombra seu coração. Restam apenas duas soluções: lutar para sair das trevas ou se entregar a elas, desistir... A segunda é muito mais tentadora e fácil...

**†**

**†**

**†**

**Tenho andado distraído, **

**Impaciente e indeciso **

**E ainda estou confuso.**

**Só que agora é diferente: **

**Estou tão tranqüilo **

**E tão contente. **

**†**

Esmurrava desesperadamente a porta. Aquela sena já estava se tornando cotidiana.

– sua maldita! Sei que está ai dentro! Abra logo! – certo aquilo não era muito gentil, mas estava ali há bastante tempo. Podia ouvir o ruído baixo dos soluços da jovem. Aquilo o fez lembrar-se das outras vezes que passou pela mesma situação...

**†**_Flash Back**†**_

Era uma manhã ensolarada, dia perfeito para um passeio. Ótimo! Teria a oportunidade perfeita para fazê-la se divertir. Ultimamente mal tinha tempo para descansar, muito menos para sair. Parou seu carro em frente a um alto edifício no centro da cidade. Subiu depressa até o décimo andar, mas encontrou a porta do apartamento trancada. Tocou a campainha, bateu... nada... ele sabia bem que ela estava em casa. Então por que não abria logo a maldita porta? A não ser que não quisesse vê-lo. Naquele momento entendeu o que seu irmão quis dizer.

"– _ela é sua responsabilidade agora..._

– _como assim?_

– _você a mantém nesse mundo agora... Lembre-se na primeira oportunidade ela vai tentar de novo!"_

Agora aquele silencio fez sentido. Sentiu como se seu coração parasse. Que dor estranha era aquela? Seria medo de perdê-la? Mas fazia tão pouco tempo que se conheceram e foi numa situação tão incomum. Seu corpo mais uma vez se mexeu por conta própria. Não tinha tempo para ficar pensando no que sentia. Arrombou a porta e entrou correndo. Tudo escuro. Janelas trancadas e cortinas grosas. Aquele apartamento era mais sinistro que sua casa. Não pode evitar sorrir com aquilo. Um barulho chamou sua atenção. Era um metal caindo não chão. Correu até a cozinha, mas congelou ao ver Kagome caída em uma poça de sangue.

– maldita! – gritou antes de pega-la no colo e deita-la no sofá. Amarrou um pedaço de tecido nos pulsos da moça para estancar o sangramento e ligou para o hospital.

**†**

**Quantas chances **

**desperdicei **

**Quando o que eu mais queria **

**Era provar pra todo o mundo **

**Que eu não precisava **

**Provar nada p'ra ninguém. **

**Me fiz em mil pedaços **

**P'ra você juntar **

**†**

Depois de algum tempo dopada Kagome acordou. Vê-la abrindo os olhos fez com que mais uma vez seu corpo se movesse sem comando. Levantou depressa da cadeira e segurou as mãos da púbere.

– Kagome! Que bom que você acordou!

– você de novo, Inu Yasha... – ela estava muito fraca. Provavelmente estava há bastante tempo sem comer de novo.

– não vou deixar você se matar... Acho que já havia lhe dito isto... – ele sentou ao seu lado e segurou mais firme sua mão. – não faça mais isso... – roçou seus lábios na mão dela. – fiquei tão preocupado...

– Inu Yasha...

– eu preciso de você... Não me deixe... – entrelaçou seus dedos ao dela e ficou a fitando chorar desconsoladamente. Com a outra mão ergueu seu rosto. Fazia bastante tempo que ouvia uma voz em seu interior que repetia freneticamente – _Pare!_ – mas quem disse que conseguia obedece-la? Precisava tê-la. Precisava ter aquela garota, que qualquer um queria distancia. Queria fazê-la esquecer todos os problemas. Aproximou seu rosto do dela sem pensar nas conseqüências. Quando Inu Yasha sentiu o doce sabor daqueles lábios frios teve ainda mais certeza do que sentia por ela. Aquele instante pareceu eterno. Tudo em volta deles sumiu. Quando se separaram Inu Yasha pode ver pela primeira vez um sorriso brotar na face, agora corada, de Kagome. Queria mais dela. Queria muito mais. Puxou-a pela nuca em direção aos seus lábios mais uma vez.

**†**_Fim do Flash Back**†**_

**†**

**E queria sempre achar **

**Explicação p'ro que eu sentia.**

**Como um anjo caído **

**Fiz questão de esquecer **

**Que mentir p'ra si mesmo **

**É sempre a pior mentira. **

**Mas não sou mais **

**Tão criança a ponto de saber tudo. **

**†**

Aquela lembrança tão boa acalmou seu coração um pouco. Mas logo a preocupação voltou como um trem. Viu as portas do elevador se abrirem e dele sair um rapaz alto. Este parou perto de Inu Yasha.

– precisando de ajuda com a porta de novo? – perguntou o rapaz solidário.

– não... tudo bem...

– qualquer coisa é só chamar! – o rapaz entrou no apartamento ao lado.

Realmente sua vida havia se tornado bizarra. Até os vizinhos de Kagome o conheciam. Eles sabiam muito bem que a menina tinha problemas. Alguns, como aquele rapaz que Inu Yasha não sabia nem o nome, queriam ajudar. Outros, a maioria, queriam distancia da moça.

**†**

**Já não me preocupo **

**Se eu não sei porquê **

**Às vezes o que eu vejo **

**Quase ninguém vê **

**E eu sei que você sabe **

**Quase sem querer **

**Que eu vejo o mesmo que você.**

**†**

Deu alguns passos para trás e chutou a porta. Sua única vontade era ainda encontra-la viva. Viu o corpo frágil pendendo pra frente e escorregando para o precipício. Correu o mais rápido que pode e a segurou pela cintura. Algo horrível invadiu seu corpo. Eram ódio e amor juntos. Era querer salva-la e mata-la. Até ele próprio estava desistindo. A abraçou com força. Pode ouvir a jovem gemer de dor, mas pouco lhe importava. Nenhuma dor física se compararia a que ele sentia em seu peito.

**†**

**Tão correto e tão bonito **

**O infinito é realmente **

**Um dos deuses mais lindos. **

**Sei que às vezes uso **

**Palavras repetidas **

**Mas quais são as palavras **

**Que nunca são ditas? **

**†**

– me solte... – balbuciou Kagome, mais parecendo um sussurro.

– não queria tanto morrer? – magoa era clara na voz dele. – então vai morrer em meus braços! – foi inevitável, as lagrimas escorreram por seu rosto e caíram no ombro dela. Tudo era tão confuso... apertou ainda mais os braços ao redor da frágil cintura da púbere.

– inu... Yasha... Solte-me... – usou suas ultimas forças para implorar por sua vida. Mas seu pedido não passou de sopro. O qual se perdeu na escuridão do quarto.

Afrouxou seus braços e transformou aquele ato assassino em um abraço cheio de ternura. Apoiou o rosto em seu ombro e deixou que suas lagrimas molhassem a alça do vestido dela. Kagome colocou suas mãos sobre as dele. Agora as coisas começavam a fazer mais sentido...

**†**

**Me disseram que você **

**estava chorando **

**E foi então que percebi **

**Como lhe quero tanto. **

**Já não me preocupo **

**Se eu não sei porquê **

**Às vezes o que eu vejo **

**Quase ninguém vê **

**E eu sei que você sabe **

**Quase sem querer **

**Que eu quero o mesmo que você**

_(Legião Urbana - Quase Sem Querer)_

**†**

**†**

**†**

Domo minna-san! Depois de um mês sumida vocês devem estar querendo me matar hehe... andei muito ocupada gomen! Mas agora já ta tudo certo. Logo logo sai mais um capítulo. Ah eu sei que esse capitulo ta confuso o.O mas no próximo vocês vão entender tudinho! Vou postar o mais breve possível, ok! Ah pra quem num reparou passou já um tempo desde que eles se conheceram e tal... Mas repetindo tudo TUDO mesmo vai ficar explicado no próximo... Alias... Por que eu não postei o 4 no lugar do 3? E vice-versa? Coisas que só Bubu entende... Vou indo então... Kissus! _(reviews respondidas por e-mail)_

**Sanetoki-san**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sempre existe um caminho**

**Capitulo 4 – Conflitos internos p.2**

Quando se perde tudo que se ama, e nada mais faz sentido. Quando não se tem mais ninguém ao seu lado, e a solidão assombra seu coração. Restam apenas duas soluções: lutar para sair das trevas ou se entregar a elas, desistir... A segunda é muito mais tentadora e fácil...

**_†_**

**_†_**

**_†_**

Estava na sacada de seu apartamento no décimo andar de um refinado edifício. O mundo parecia estar tremendo. Sua cabeça doía. A aparência era a mesmo de algum tempo atrás. Fino vestido preto contrastando com sua pele pálida. Pés descalços e lábios arroxeados pelo vento gélido daquela noite de inverno. A neve caia juntamente com suas quentes e doloridas lagrimas. Lembrava-se de quando descobriu aquele sentimento tão nobre em seu coração dominado pelas trevas.

_**†**Flash Back**†**_

Inu Yasha parou seu negro carro em frente a um belo edifício. Kagome agradeceu a ele por tê-la ajudado mesmo contra a sua vontade e pela hospitalidade do jovem em deixá-la passar a noite em sua casa. Ele sorriu gentilmente. Aquele sorriso fez com que o coração de Kagome esquentasse. Ela desceu do carro e pediu que ele voltasse para visitá-la. Ele disse que seria um grande prazer e partiu. Kagome adentrou no obscuro aposento e dirigiu-se a sacada de seu quarto.

– "_então... é isso que chamam de amor..? É... tão bom..."_

_**†**Fim do Flash Back**†**_

**_†_**

**Havia um tempo em que eu vivia **

**Um sentimento quase infantil **

**Havia o medo e a timidez **

**Todo um lado que você nunca viu**

**_†_**

– maldito... Maldito seja Inu Yasha! Como pode..? Como pode fazer isso comigo? Por que.. Por que me deixou seu maldito? Agora você não esta aqui pra me impedir! Agora ninguém mais vai poder me impedir!

_**†**Flash Back**†**_

Fazia duas semanas que ele a havia deixado ali. Aquele apartamento que era tão pequeno, não acabava mais. Sentia seu coração comprimir a cada vez que pronunciava seu nome. – Inu Yasha... – era tudo tão estranho. Ele prometera que viria vê-la, mas passara tanto tempo e nem ao menos tinha telefonado. Segurava em sua tremula mão uma faca que reluzia a pouca claridade em sua lamina. Acuou um pouco se lembrando da ultima vez o tinha visto. Aquele sorriso doce. As lagrimas atravessaram sua face fria. A gélida lamina atravessou seus pulsos. Pode ouvir a porta da sala sendo arrombada antes que caísse desacordada no chão.

Acordou algum tempo depois no hospital. Estava com os pulsos bem enfaixados. Ficou se perguntando o que fazia naquele ali.

– Kagome! Que bom que você acordou! – um rapaz alto trajado todo de preto que estava sentado em uma poltrona levantou e caminhou até ela.

– você de novo, Inu Yasha...

– não vou deixar você se matar... Acho que já havia lhe dito isto... – ele sentou ao seu lado e segurou firme sua mão. – não faça mais isso... – ele roçou seus lábios na mão dela. Kagome sentiu seu coração disparar e o rosto queimar. – fiquei tão preocupado...

– Inu Yasha...

– eu preciso de você... Não me deixe... – entrelaçou seus dedos ao dela e ficou a fitando chorar desconsoladamente. Com a outra mão ergueu seu rosto. Kagome sentiu o hálito quente dele em seus lábios. Apenas fechou os olhos e aproveitou cada segundo daquele osculo. Quando Inu Yasha sentiu o doce sabor daqueles lábios frios teve ainda mais certeza do que sentia por ela. Aquele instante pareceu eterno. Tudo em volta deles sumiu. Quando se separaram Inu Yasha pode ver pela primeira vez um sorriso brotar na face, agora corada, de Kagome.

– você é um anjo... Por favor não finja ser um demônio... – disse ele acariciando ternamente o rosto da jovem. Agora sua face estava quente. Os lábios mais rosados. Era como se tivesse renascido. Puxou-a pela nuca em direção aos seus lábios mais uma vez.

_**†**Fim do Flash Back**†**_

**_†_**

**Agora eu vejo, **

**Aquele beijo era mesmo o fim **

**Era o começo e o meu desejo se perdeu de mim**

**_†_**

– faz uma semana desde aquele dia.. – Kagome pousou seus dedos trêmulos sobre os lábios quentes. Desde o beijo eles não voltaram a ser frios. Talvez por que Kagome desejasse manter o sabor dos lábios dele. – cansei de esperar por alguém que não vai vir! – ela senta-se no para-peito da sacada e fita o precipício sob seus pés. – te encontro no inferno meu querido – a triste e ultima lagrima escorregou por sua face e pingou desaparecendo antes que Kagome pudesse vê-la atingir o solo. Inclinou seu corpo para frente, mas algo a fez arregalar os olhos.

**_†_**

**E agora eu ando correndo tanto **

**Procurando aquele novo lugar **

**Aquela festa o que me resta **

**Encontrar alguém legal pra ficar **

**_†_**

Aquele mesmo som. A porta foi ao chão. Kagome sentiu seu coração disparar. Parecia que ele iria rasgar seu peito e pular pra fora. Voltou seus olhos para a distante calçada e os pequenos carros que passavam pela rua. Pendeu seu corpo mais uma vez para frente e deu o impulso.

Por quê? Por que não estava no chão? Por que ainda sentia seu coração bater?

Dois fortes braços a haviam arrancado do local e a arrastado para dentro do cômodo. Ele apertou seu abdômen com toda sua força. Kagome não conseguia respirar. O que estava passando pela cabeça dele? Iria matá-la assim. Sentiu os músculos do rapaz em torno da sua cintura. Mas não era um abraço carinhoso. Ele a estava sufocando.

**_†_**

**E agora é tarde, acordo tarde **

**Do meu lado alguém que eu não conhecia **

**Outra criança adulterada **

**Pelos anos que a pintura escondia**

**_†_**

– me solte... – balbuciou, mais parecendo um sussurro.

– não queria tanto morrer? – Kagome sentiu a profunda magoa na voz dele. – então vai morrer em meus braços! – não podia ver mas sabia que estava chorando. Aquele homem que ela podia jurar não ter esse tipo de sentimento estava chorando. Sentiu os braços dele se fecharem ainda mais sobre seu frágil corpo. O ar sumiu.

– inu... Yasha... Solte-me... – usou suas ultimas forças para implorar por sua vida. Mas seu pedido não passou de sopro. O qual se perdeu na escuridão do quarto.

Afrouxou seus braços e transformou aquele ato assassino em um abraço cheio de ternura. Apoiou o rosto em seu ombro e deixou que suas lagrimas molhassem a alça do vestido dela. Kagome colocou suas mãos sobre as dele.

**_†_**

**Agora eu vejo, **

**Aquele beijo era mesmo o fim **

**Era o começo e o meu desejo se perdeu de mim**

**E agora é tarde, acordo tarde **

**Do meu lado alguém que eu não conhecia **

**Outra criança adulterada **

**Pelos anos que a pintura escondia**

_(Legião Urbana - A cruz e a espada)_

_**†** Continua..._

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

Oi amores! Estão gostando da fic? To tisti...Y.Y ninguem deixa review... vou fazer greve! O proximo capitulo só sai se eu tiver mais de cinco reviews nesse cap ò.ó (eu to falando serio...) Bem agora ta tudo explicado sobre a historia né? Vou indu então... Bjoks! Ja ne!

**Sanetoki-san**

_(reviews respondidas por e-mail)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sempre existe um caminho**

**Capitulo 5 – O recomeço**

Quando se perde tudo que se ama, e nada mais faz sentido. Quando não se tem mais ninguém ao seu lado, e a solidão assombra seu coração. Restam apenas duas soluções: lutar para sair das trevas ou se entregar a elas, desistir... A segunda é muito mais tentadora e fácil...

**_†_**

**_†_**

**_†_**

**Parece cocaína, mas é só tristeza, talvez tua cidade. **

**Muitos temores nascem do cansaço e da solidão **

**E o descompasso e o desperdício herdeiros são **

**Agora da virtude que perdemos. **

**_†_**

– por que continua fazendo isso comigo Kagome..? – Inu Yasha a virou fazendo-a encará-lo.

– por que você não veio mais me ver?

– eu tenho uma vida lá fora... Não posso parar tudo por sua causa...

– eu não faço parte da sua vida não é mesmo..? – aquela pergunta saiu quase que como uma afirmação o que magoou ainda mais o rapaz.

**_†_**

**Há tempos tive um sonho, não me lembro**

**não me lembro...**

**Tua tristeza é tão exata **

**E hoje o dia é tão bonito **

**Já estamos acostumados **

**A não termos mais nem isso.**

**_†_**

– é você quem não quer fazer parte dela... Sempre te chamo pra sair mas você nunca aceita... Sempre te ligo mas você diz que ta ocupada... E quando decido vir aqui você sempre esta tentando ficar longe de mim... – ele a puxa para mais perto – por que... por que você faz isso comigo..?

**_†_**

**Os sonhos vêm e os sonhos vão **

**O resto é imperfeito. **

**Disseste que se tua voz tivesse força igual **

**À imensa dor que sentes **

**Teu grito acordaria **

**Não só a tua casa **

**Mas a vizinhança inteira. **

**_†_**

– me desculpe... – Kagome afunda o rosto no peito de Inu Yasha. Este a abraça e vai caminhando com ela até a cama.

– prometa que vai estar sempre do meu lado?

– Inu Yasha...

– prometa Kagome!

– nunca mais vou te deixar! Nunca... – Kagome o abraça e cola seus lábios ao dele.

– vem pra minha vida.. – perguntou com a voz rouca.

– ... Sim...

**_†_**

**E há tempos nem os santos têm ao certo **

**A medida da maldade **

**Há tempos são os jovens que adoecem **

**Há tempos o encanto está ausente **

**E há ferrugem nos sorrisos **

**E só o acaso estende os braços **

**A quem procura abrigo e proteção.**

**_†_**

Inu Yasha acaricia o rosto da jovem com as costas da mão. – Te amo... – balbuciou.

– nunca lhe imaginei dizendo isso... – comentou a púbere com um belo sorriso no rosto corado.

– já eu... sempre quis te ver sorrindo...

– é que agora... eu tenho um motivo...

– e qual seria?

– o amor que sinto por ti...

O rapaz a puxou para mais um beijo. O que acontecerá com ambos apenas o futuro pode saber. Uma coisa é certa: Inu Yasha provou para Kagome que nunca devemos nos entregar ao sofrimento. Por mais que tudo pareça desabando, lembrasse que em algum lugar, por mais improvável que seja, tem alguém disposto a fazê-lo mudar de opinião. Ninguém sabe o que o destino nos reserva, por isso, mesmo que seja difícil, mesmo que doa, lute!

**_†_**

**Meu amor, disciplina é liberdade **

**Compaixão é fortaleza **

**Ter bondade é ter coragem **

– **_Lá em casa tem um poço, mas a água é muito limpa._**

_(Legião Urbana – Há tempos)_

**_†_**

A morte os uniu. Apenas ela poderá os separará novamente... Mas quando isso acontecer será por que o destino quis assim...

_**Owari...**_

**Musicas:**

- A Via Láctea

- Quase sem querer

- A Cruz E A Espada

- Há Tempos

_**Legião Urbana**_

**Nota da Autora:**

Sempre quis expressar esse tipo de sentimento. A infelicidade. Estava cansada de ler fanfictions em que o Inu Yasha era sempre o solitário, o deprimido. Fui buscar inspiração na minha mente mesmo, no meu passado. Já tentei suicídio duas vezes mas eu acabei desistindo. Agradeça por eu ser essa covarde, se não você não teria tido a infelicidade de me conhecer. Espero que tenha gostado desta humilde historia. Adoraria receber reviews mesmo este sendo o ultimo capitulo. Obrigada a todos que acompanharam e principalmente os que comentaram, afinal foram vocês que me deram força para continuar a escrever.

_**Sayonara!**_

_**Kissu!**_

**Sanetoki-san**


End file.
